Forbidden Love
by Izumi Natsuno
Summary: Akankah cinta mempersatukan dua bangsa yang saling bertentangan? Atau malah memperburuk keadaan? Apakah kegelapan, dan cahaya dapat bersatu? RnR please. SkyexOc story.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Haru-chan : Gomena, readers Haru-chan baru datang sekarang, Soalnya pulsa modem Haru-chan habis, kali ini Haru-chan ingin menyuguhi(?) readers dengan fic baru, gomena kalau masih banyak yang salah, dan gak nyambung . Enjoy it!

Disclaimer :I'm own nothing, I only have the plot, and Oc

Pairing : Skye x Oc

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

#*#*# Forbidden Love #*#*#

Chapter 1 : Lost

Suram, satu kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan Mineral Kingdom. Sayap-sayap indah mereka melemas, kaki mereka menapaki dinginnya tanah, kepala mereka tertunduk sedih. Isak tangis pun terdengar di antara nyanyian-nyanyian sendu cantant1 yang terbang mengiring sosok cantik yang telah terbujur kaku, Cantant tetap menyanyikan nyanyian mereka.

Sembilan pengiring dengan jubah bertudung putih mengangkat peti. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang putri yang mengenakan mahkota indah yang berhiaskan berlian,namun mahkota yang biasanya bersinar kini redup seiring tubuh sang putri memasuki ruang penghormatan. Tidak ada air mata, hanya kepedihan yang tergambar di raut wajahnya. King Gray.

Berbeda dengan wanita di sampingnya, kristal cair terus mengalir dari matanya safirnya yang indah. Bibirnya bergetar, hatinya terasa di hujam ribuan pedang hingga hancur. Seharusnya sang putrilah yang mengantar pemakaman orang tua. Semakin di cengkram dadanya, tak kuasa menahan perih. Queen Claire.

Wajah tampannya ternoda dengan setitik air mata yang keluar dari mata coklatnya, Namun dia sama sekali tak berniat menghapusnya. Tetap di busungkan dadanya, menghormati kepergian sang adik. Rahangnya yang tegas terkatup sempurna, memperlihatkan wajah wibawanya. Prince Cliff

Layaknya winter yang dingin, mata hijaunya menatap tajam iring-iringan duka. Sama sekali tak terlihat air mata yang menetes, namun raut mukanya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya. Princess Coral

/

-in the castel's meeting room-

"Segel blackeas akan terbuka, perkuat jewel of truth!" kata Lord Duke kepada prajurit

"Sia-sia darah Cavaler2 , dan Nymph3 telah bersatu!"Sahut Lord Gotz

"Nyatakan perang dengan Cavaler mereka telah berkhianat, mereka telah membunuh Princess Ann. Putuskan hubungan kerjasama!"Teriak Lord Zack, dengan wajah marah

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa melakukanya! Atau-"Jawab Lord Gotz

"Kenapa tidak, Cavaler telah membunuh Princess Ann!"potong Lord Zack sambil berteriak

"KITA AKAN MATI KALAU MENYATAKAN PERANG, KEKUATAN KITA TELAH TERHISAP UNTUK MEMPERKUAT JEWEL OF TRUTH"teriak Lord gotz yang telah habis kesabaran

"Kirimlah aku untuk menyusup ke forget-me-not kingdom!"

Semua penghuni menatap ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati Princess Coral berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap penuh keyakinan, dan harapan ke semua Nymph yang hadir di sana.

"Darah di bayar darah. Pengkhianatan kaum Cavaler sudah tak termaafkan. Aku akan membawa seorang cavaler untuk di persembahkan ke blackeas."Kata Princess Coral penuh keyakinan, tidak tampak keraguan yang tersirat dalam tiap katanya

"TIDAK! AKU MENENTANGNYA…"Queen Claire langsung menegapkan badannya "Aku tak ingin kehilangan putriku untuk yang kedua kalinya" kini tampak wajah sang ratu yang khawatir.

"CORAL! Tinggalkan ruangan ini, dan kurung dirimu di kamar untuk merenung!"King Gray mengacungkan telunjuk, yang mengarah ke pintu keluar. Dia marah sekaligus sedih

"Yang mulia."Coral melangkah ketengah ruangan, dan berlutut "Bulan purnama akan segera tiba, kekuatan seluruh nymph akan menurun, kecuali light nymph –"

"Prince Cliff!" teriak sang raja memotong ucapan Coral. "Kaulah yang mengemban tugas ini, bukan Coral. Ini keputusan ku" King Gray berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun tertahan

"Yang mulia" terdengar suara yang familiar,"Izinkan Coral untuk mengemban tugas ini."

Coral menolehkan kepalnya kesamipng, kakak,dan adik ini saling dengan pikiran mereka, hingga Cliff mengangguk untuk memutuskan kontak."Prince Cliff akan tetap berada di mineral kingdom. Hanya kekuatan light nymph yang bisa di andalkan untuk menjaga jewel of truth di saat kekuatan nymph biasa bisa menurun."Jelas Coral panjang lebar

Sang raja masih enggan memandang putra, dan putrinya. Dia memejamkan mata sebentar, dan mendesah, diayunkan tangannya di udara sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan amarah

/

"Arghh"Coral berteriak saat merasakan panas di punggungnya. Tak pernah menyangka mantra pelenyap sayap bisa sesakit ini, tidak lenyap untuk selamanya, tapi hanya menjadi kasat mata. Perlahan sayap indah Coral menghilang, ada jejak tato berwarna hijau muda di tempay sayap Coral di hilangkan

"Aku adalah kakak yang paling buruk."Cliff memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Coral setelah menyelesaikan mantranya. Dia menatap Coral dengan sedih."Bahkan aku telah mengirimkan adikku sendiri dalam bahaya" katanya sambil tersenyum getir

"Prince Cliff…" Coral menatapnya dengan lembut, dan tersenyum. "Kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah aku miliki" Coral memeluk kakak-nya, dan berkata."Berjanjilah untuk bertahah, demi Mineral Kingdom."

"As you wish, princess." Cliff balas memeluknya, dan mengelus punggung adik-nya."Dan berjanjilah untuk kembali lagi dengan selamat." Coral mengangguk

/

Coral memandangi areal latihan cavaler yang sangat luas. Dia memandang ke seluruh sudut benteng. Beberapa tombak, panah, pedang, dan lainnya tersusun rapi di beberapa sudut, para elev4 tersebar di seluruh penjuru untuk berlatih

Nyaris setengah hari mereka berlatih, Coral menekuk lutut-nya, dan menggunakan pedang untuk menahan bobot-nya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dengan satu sapuan, dia me-lap keringat yang berada di dahinya, sambil mengatur nafas, kepalanya mendongak, dan memperhatikan penjaga yang hilir mudik di atas. Dia mempertajam penglihatannya, melihat laki-laki berpakaian berbeda dengan yang lain

Dia nampak gagah, dengan balutan baju zirah serba hitam, dan sebilah pedang berada di pinggang sisi kirinya. Corak singa yang berada di depan zirah-nya menandakan ia memiliki kaedudukan. Dia melipat kedua tanganya di dada, sambil mengamati para elev yang masih berlatih

"Dia Phantom Skye Steiner, pemimpin cavaler sayap kanan yang baru" suara seorang gadis mengakhiri tatapan benci Coral ke arah lelaki tersebut."Hai aku Mary." Gadis itu mengulurkan tanganya, Coral menegakan tubuhnya , dan menjabat tangan Mary."Coral"

"Kau elev baru ?"

Coral mengangguk, dan tersenyum singkat."Apakah ia sering kemari? "

"Maksud mu tuan Skye? " Mary meletakkan busurnya di penyangga."Yahhh…lumayan sering. Terkadang ia turun tangan sendiri untuk mengetes para elev."Jelas Mary."Tapi aku berharap itu tidak terjadi padamu."

"Kenapa? "

"Tuan Skye tak akan segan-segan membunuh lawannya."

"Meski itu elev? "

"Ya, dia berkata kalau di forget-me-not kingdom tak ada tempat unutk para elev yang lemah

Coral kembali menatap kearah atas. Phantom Skye Steiner. Tanpa disadari tatapanya mengarah ke Skye. Coral sangat tau kekuatan pasukan khusus Cavaler yang menjaga Noble5. Ada dua pasukan utama, yang tidak diragukan lagi kekuatan, dan kekejamannya. Pasukan Cavaler sayap kanan, dan Pasukan Cavaler sayap kiri.

Tanganya terkepal saat teringat peristiwa pembunuhan Princess Ann. Dia melihatnya sendiri, walaupun dari kejauhan itu sudah cukup jelas bagaimana sang kakak terbunuh saat terjadi perundingan di antara cavaler, dan nymph. Dua bangsa ini bersekutu melindungi noble5, gabungan kekuatan antara nymph, dan cavaler sangatlah dahsyat. Tapi entah kenapa perundingan ini menjadi tragedi. Dan wajah itu, Coral yakin, berada di antara cavaler. Dia bahkan tidak menurunkan tatapannya ketika tak sengaja bertemu dengan Skye."

"Coral…"sentuhan Mary menyadarkannya."Sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah…"katanya sambil melihat Skye yang beranjak dari tempatnya

"Ambil pedangmu! " perintah Skye ke Coral

"Tapi tuan, dia elev baru." Bela Mary sambil menunduk memberi hormat

"Maaf Tuan Skye, aku mentor-nya. Dia baru saja bergabung pagi ini." Carter, mentor Coral, menyusup masuk diantara ketiga orang itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mencabut tantangan-ku" Skye tetap mempertahan-kan posisiny yang tengah menghunus pedang.

Carter memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Coral. "Saya mohon, tuan. Dia masih di bawah tanggung jawab saya" Carter memohon pengampunan untuk murid barunya, Coral.

Skye mendekat, dan membisikan "Minggir, atau lima elev mu menghadapi aku, sampai salah satu diantara kita… mati" tanagn Skye menyingkirkan tubuh Carter ke samping. Dia mengangkat pedangnya. "Ayo kita mulai !"

# To Be Continue #

Haru-cha : gimana ceritanya readers, bagus apa engga, Haru-chan minta maaf kalau ada yang salah soalnya Haru-chan author baru di fandom ini :'(. O,iya ini mungkin kata-kata yang menurut readers asing,Cantant : Peri nyanyian sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa, Cavaler : sebutan untuk kesatria di Rumania, Elev : Kalau gak salah artinya pelajar author lupa-lupa ingat, Noble : sebutan untuk bangsawan di perancis. Kalau readers masih mau nge-baca lanjutan ceritanya Haru-chan mohon untuk di review


	2. Chapter 2 : The Challenge

Haru-chan : Hi ! readers, Haru-chan kembali lagi dengan chapter 2

Disclaimer : Haru-chan Cuma punya oc sama plot nya doang

#*#*# Forbidden Love #*#*#

Chapter 2 : The challenge

"Ayo kita mulai." Skye mengarahkan pedang nya ke Coral

Coral memutar tubuhnya ke samping, tanpa ada keraguan di matanya, hanya ada tatapan kebencian yang di arahkan ke Skye. Ada emosi yang membara di dalam hatinya. Dalam sekejap mata , ia telah memutar tubuhnya untuk melukai Skye dengan cara menyabitkan pedang.

Skye tidak menggeser kakinya sama sekali, dia hanya menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Coral. Bunyi dentingan pedang memenuhi ruangan itu, karena para elev memilih untuk menonton pertarungan antara Coral, dengan Skye. Skye bergeser ke samping saat pedang Coral akan menusuk bagian jantungnya. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan angin disampingnya saat Coral melaluinya. Dengan kuat ia meraih Coral, dan melemparkannya. Dia mengerem laju tubuhnya agar tidak tertabrak tembok dengan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Coral mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk menendang Skye.

Sia-sia, dengan mudah Skye menangkap kaki Coral. Dia memelintir kaki Coral, akan tetapi belum sempat itu ia lakukan, tiba-tiba Coral langsung menendang Skye dengan kaki nya yang tidak tercengkram, dan berhasil, Coral berhasil menendang Skye, para Elev yang melihatnya terkejut, karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang dapat melukai, bahkan menggores Skye. Skye memperhatikan Coral dengan seksama, paras-nya memang kotor terkena debu, dan keringat, tapi tetap terlihat mempesona. Mata hijaunya yang indah di penuhi kebencian, dan balas dendam, mata itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Skye mulai memberikan serangan ke arah Coral.

Coral berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Dia melakukan salto saat Skye menyerang-nya dengan membabi buta. Tanpa disadari, tangan Skye yang bebas meraih Coral. Menghentikan kecepatannya untuk menghindar.

Pedang Skye melintang di leher Coral. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sekali tebas, maka hilanglah nyawa Coral, ia sengaja memberikan sedikit tekanan, membiarkan darah Coral mengotori pedangnya.

Namun tidak terirat dimata Coral rasa khawatir, mata hijau itu tetap memandang Skye dengan penuh kebencian. Namun di luar dugaan alih-alih membunuh Coral, Skye malah membebaskannya. Dia menurunkan pedangnya.

"Kita akan bertarung satu bulan lagi, nona…"dia menggantung kalimatnya, dia tidak tau harus memanggilnya apa

"Coral." Tegas Coral

"Baiklah, Coral."Skye memberikan senyuman menggoda khasnya ke Coral

/

Tanggal 8 spring

"Coral! Harusnya kamu berada di rose square. Disana ada festival untuk anak muda!" Tuan Duke menyapa Coral yang asyik membaca buku sejarah Cavaler

"Aku tidak cocok dengan festival seperti itu."Coral tersenyum lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku itu.

"Hey, disana akan ada banyak pemuda tampan. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah jodohmu."Tuan Duke tetap bersikeras menyuruh Coral mengikuti festival.

Coral menatap sebal ayahnya, tepatnya ayah yang disihirnya. Ya, dia memasukkan kenangan palsu di ingatan mereka, yang sebenarnya anak mereka telah pergi meninggalkan mereka ke kerajaan lain."Ayah,aku masih berumur 18 tahun, dan aku juga baru masuk elev. Aku tidak tertarik dengan festival aneh seperti itu" Ada suatu tradisi yang berlangsung satu tahun sekali dimana para pemuda pemudi cavaler berkumpul di rose square untuk mencari jodoh, selain itu akan ada beberapa gadis yang telah cukup umur akan menari tarian khas di forget-me-not kingdom. Mereka akan berdansa, kencan, dan hal lain layaknya pasangan kekasih.

"Kudengar, pasukan cavaler sayap kanan,dan sayap kiri ikut bergabung di festival tahun ini. Yah,memang sudah saatnya untuk mereka mencari pasangan."kata Tuan Duke dengan nada menggoda. Bagi gadis forget-me-not kingdom itu adalah suatu kesempatan untuk mereka agar mendapatkan laki-laki tampan, dan berilmu tinggi seperti para cavaler.

"Benarkah? "Coral berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi kesempatan untuknya supaya bisa mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang pasukan khusus cavaler.

"Kemarikan tangan mu gadis nakal." Canda Tuan Duke. Dia mengusap pergelangan tangan Coral, sambil mengucapkan mantra univias. Sebuah mantra yang di temurunkan dari King terdahulu untuk forget-me-not kingdom, mantra unik yang meyatukan hati "Nah, selesai sekarang berdandanlah."

Coral menggerai rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Dia mengenakan dress berwarna pink pastel, yang jatuh hingga mata kaki, dia juga mengenakan mahkota bunga. Dia tersenyum kecut sambil meraba pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memiliki tatto univias, dia tak peduli dengan tatto itu, mana ada sejarah pernikahan antara cavaler, dengan nymph.

/

Rose Square di penuhi oleh warga forget-me-not kingdom. Pemuda yang beruntung akan menemukan jodohnya. Gelang univias akan berpendar merah jika seseorang itu dekat dengan jodohnya. Saat itu terjadi, akan tercipta benang merah yang menuntun mereka ke gadisnya.

Coral menyusup di antara kerumunan warga forget-me-not kingdom. Dengan cermat ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Banyak lelaki yang kecewa saat Coral melewati mereka begitu saja, alasan lain karena univias mereka tida bereaksi dengan miliknya. Langkahnya semakin cepat untuk mendekati kediaman Cavaler. Dengan sigap Coral naik ke atap, dengan ekstra hati-hati ia menuruni atap.

Coral merapatkan diri ke tembok. Mengecek beberapa ruangan, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Sampai di sebuah ruangan ia mendengar percakapan.

"Kematian Tuan Basil tidak bisa kita diamkan begitu saja."kata seorang pria.

"Kita akan menyerang nymph. Sungguh disayangkan berakhir seperti ini, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan nymph yang telah terjalin berabad-abad."

"Tapi mereka berkhianat. Princess Ann memasang jebakan untuk membunuh Tuan Basil!"

Coral kaget dengan cerita cavaler, ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari sudah ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya dari belakang, mustahil untuk mengelak, ia juga tak berani melawan, karena dapat menimbulkan keributan.

"Kau terlalu jauh mendengar, nona Coral!"bisik seseorang di telingannya.

-To Be Continue-

Haru-chan:Gimana ceritanya kepanjangan, atau malah kependekan, bagus gak ceritanya? , readers tebak siapa yang nangkep si coral Hayoooo

Skye:Hey! Haru-chan, kenapa harus Skye x Oc sih? (ngarep SkyexClaire)

Coral:So, kamu gak suka kalo pairingnya SkyexOc, haah

Author:Kapan –kapan ya Skye Cuma sekarang pasangan-nya si Claire itu Gray(kecian) 0.^d

Skye: REVIEW! REVIEW!#bawa spanduk ala orang demo yang tulisanya 'PERJUANGKANLAH SKYEx CLAIRE'

Author:yasudahlah


	3. Chapter 3 : Spy

Haru-chan: hai all! Kini Haru-Chan kembali dengan Chapy 3. RnR please

Pairing: Skye x Oc

#*#*# Forbidden Love #*#*#

"Kau terlalu jauh mendengar, nona Coral!"bisik seseorang di telingannya. Orang itu menyeret, dan membawa Coral ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Ia memang unggul dalam hal kecepatan, tapi kekuatannya masih dibawah-nya, ia telah membuktikannya melalui adu pedang 3 hari yang lalu. Phantom Skye Steiner.

"Apakah kau begitu tertarik dengan kasus pembunuhan Tuan Basil?" Sebelum Coral berbicara Skye berbicara lagi "Tanpa menguping pun kau akan mengetahuinya di kelas sejarah."

"Bukan urusan mu! Aku hanya…" Coral memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya lebih dulu." Coral bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh Skye.

"Tidak semudah itu nona." Skye menatap ke arah mata indah Coral.

Perhatian Coral langsung teralihkan, karena tiba-tiba saja tatto univias miliknya berpendar merah, begitu pula dengan gelang milik Skye "Mustahil. Ini…tidak…mungkin…terjadi!" Coral sempat berpikir ini jebakan dari Skye.

Wajah kaget Skye dengan sangat cepat berubah di gantikan dengan senyuman licik-nya, Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Coral. "Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus memanggil mu Mi Amor."Skye mengeluarkan senyuman menggodanya. Skye makin mendekatkan wajah nya ke Coral, bahkan Coral dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.- IYUH pasti bau jengkol XD-.

Coral dengan gerakan cepat menginjak kaki Skye, lalu menendangnya pas di bagian perut, dan tulang kering. Coral berjalan pergi meninggalkan Skye yang meringis kesakitan sendirian.

"ini akan menjadi permainan yang seru. Bukankah begitu…Mi Amor?" Skye tersenyum licik, sambil melihat sosok Coral yang lama kelamaan menghilang di keramaian pesta.

/

~ At history Class~

Masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Coral percakapan tadi malam

-Flashback-

"Kita akan menyerang nymph. Sungguh disayangkan berakhir seperti ini, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan nymph yang telah terjalin berabad-abad."

"Tapi mereka berkhianat. Princess Ann memasang jebakan untuk membunuh Tuan Basil!"

-End of Flasback-

Tapi itu tidak mungkin Nymph sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana pembunuhan petinggi Cavaler, jelas-jelas ia melihat seorang cavaler tersenyum lepas saat jaring-jaring yang biasa di gunakan Nymph, dan cavaler sebagai tanda persetujuan membunuh kakak-nya. Princess Ann.

Coral mengingat masa-masa saat Princess Ann masih bersamanya

-Flashback-

"Nee-chan tunggu aku, aku ingin ikut bersama nee-chan!" kata seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang tak lain adalah Coral.

"Coral tenang saja nanti nee-chan akan membawakan boneka yang Coral inginkan." Ann tersenyum lembut kearah gadis kecil yang sekarang air matanya telah mebasahi pipi mungilnya.

"Benarkah? Nee-chan tidak bohongkan?"Coral mengusap matanya sambil menatap Ann dengan wajah imut-nya.

"Tentu tidak akan, dear." Ann mengusap rambut pirang sang adik sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia pergi entah kemana

-End of flashback-

Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis, setiap kali ia menangis Ann selalu berusaha menenangkannya agar tidak menangis.

"Adakah yang ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba mentor Coral, Carter bertanya ke para elev.

Coral dengan percaya diri mengangkat tangannya. "Sir saya ingin mengetahui tentang kasus kematian Tuan Basil!" Carter hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar nama Tuan Basil.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian tau Tuan Basil dibunuh oleh Princess Ann dari bangsa Nymph, saat para petinggi Nymph, dan para petinggi Cavaler sedang berdebat secara sengaja Princess Ann mengaktifkan Jaring perjanjian, dan yang pada akhirnya membunuh Tuan Basil, karena urat nadinya tergores, dan menimbulkan pendarahan, karena selain terkena urat nadi, di temukan juga sebuah belati yang terdapat simbol Mineral Kingdom." Jelas Carter panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa Princess Ann juga terbunuh? Kan,dia yang memasang jebakan?" muka Carter berubah menjadi pucat, kenapa bisa Coral melemparkan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak pernah di pikirkan oleh petinggi Cavaler. "Jujur saya juga tidak mengetahui tentang itu, mungkin Princess Ann lebih memilih Mati, darpada harus masuk penjara" Coral merasa di hina sebagai adik dari Ann, payah bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui ciri-ciri para Nymph yang berubah wujud bisa-bisanya mereka menjelek-jelekan Ann, itulah yang ada di pikiran Coral sekarang, ia ingin menangis bukan karena jawaban Carter, tapi karena mengingat mendiang kakanya yang amat sangat baik, dan lembut.

/

~At the library~

Coral berjalan di antara rak-rak buku untuk menemukan legenda 2 Great Kingdom. "Ck…di mana sih buku itu?" Coral mulai bosan, dan lelah sudah 60 menit ia mencari buku itu tapi masih belum di temukan juga. Kini sudah habis kesabaran Coral ia menoleh ke kanan, dan ke kiri dirasa aman ia merapalkan mantra, kini buku yang ia cari sudah berada di tangannya.

Dia berjalan dengan senangnya dengan buku tebal yang ia bawa di sampingnnya. Tapi, secara tiba-tiba Coral menghentikan langkahnya, dan merapat ke arah tembok. Ia mengintip dari balik didnding, dilihat dari simbol burung phoenix di jubahnya pastilah ia seorang Noble, noble itu berbicara dengan seorang petinggi cavaler yang tak lain adalah Phantom Skye Steiner. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Penyerangan akan segera di laksanakan, Skye. Siapkan dirimu, dan pasukanmu, susun juga strategi jitu untuk menyerang nymph. Aku percaya padamu."noble itu berjalan menjauh.

"Sia-sia semua rencana kalian akan ku bongkar." Coral menatap tajam ke arah Skye, menatapnya dengan kebencian yang teramat dalam. Kakinya melangkah berlawanan dengan tujuan semula, di percepat langkahnya menuju ruang baca

/

Coral membawa semua alat yang ia butuhkan untuk menyusup ke kediaman pemimpin pasukan cavaler sayap kiri, Karen. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemimpin pasukan sayap kiri Cavaler adalah seorang perempuan.

Sampainya di depan ruangan Karen, Coral merapalkan mantra, dan jendela yang berada di kamar Karen terbuka tanpa suara berisik. Begitu memasuki ruangan, Coral membalikkan badannya. Ia kaget dengan yang ia lihat. Peta penyerbuan terbentang rapi. Dia dapat melihat beberapa titik yang sudah ditandai, mungkin untuk camp, atau malah untuk pusat penyerangan. Senjata-senjata tersusun rapi, pemimpin setiap kelompok sudah di tentukan.

"Skye, Karen…" mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara yang keluar. Ia khawatir dengan keselamata penduduk Minersl Kingdom. Kali ini Cavaler akan menyerang mereka secara besar-besaran.

"Argh…" sebuah belati kecil tepat menggore lengan kirinya.

-To Be Continue-

Haru-chan:Hi! Gimana ceritanya readers? Kalo kependekan maaf ya soalnya haru-chan juga butuh belajar untuk first final exam.

Skye: Author GILAAA! Kenapa bagian ku dikit beud? –ngancurin isi kamar author-

Haru-chan: Males aku nulis nama Skye mulu mending yang lain, weee ;P. Eh? Ngapain kamu ngambil boneka saun de sip ku? NOOOOOO

Skye:-mutalasi boneka saun de sip author-

Coral: ok, biarkan saja mereka, review please. –masang angel mode-


	4. Chapter 4 : Hidden Perfectly

Haru-chan:hi! Readers selamat datang di chapy 4. O,iya ini adalh perwakilan disclaimer maap karena di chapy sebelumnya saya lupa ngasih disclaimer ;P

Coral:eh ngapain aku di bawa masuk?

Haru-chan: Coral tolong wakilin disclaimer! – masang puppy eyes-

Coral: baiklah-_-". Semua yang ada disini bukan milik Haru-chan, kecuali Oc sama plot-nya

Haru-chan: makasih Coral. –cute mode: on-. Ok cekidot

#*#*#Forbidden Love#*#*#

"Argh…" sebuah belati kecil tepat menggores lengan kirinya.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh itu. Aku tau apa tujuan mu kesini!" Karen memasang kuda-kuda, ia mulai menyerang Coral. Ruangan yang gelap mempersulit Coral untuk menyerang Karen, Karen yang hafal tata letak ruangannya tidak punya masalah ia tetap menyerang Coral dengan membabi buta. Coral mulai terpojok, disaat Karen akan membunuhnya tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar.

BRUAKKK!

Semua mata menuju ke arah pintu, dan melihat Skye berdiri disana. Karen segera membungkuk tanda hormat. Skye mulai mendekat ke arah Coral, sementara Coral yang hampir kehabisan energi hanya pasrah.

Skye menatap ke arah Coral dengan tatapan berbahaya, dan JLEBB! Sebuah belati menusuk tepat di jantung Coral

THE END

.

.

.

.

-hehehe bercanda. Hey potong paragraph 5!-

"Kau Gagal!"Skye berteriak kearah Coral. Coral hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Karen menatap ke arah mata Skye. "Skye jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Skye mulai menjelaskan. "Aku menyuruh elev itu untuk menyusup, dan menyekap mu sampai aku tiba, di ujian pertama ia berhasil menyusup, tapi di ujian kedua elev ini gagal untuk menyekap mu." Skye menunjuk ke arah Coral.

"Begitu. Baiklah aku maafkan tindakan elev ini." Karen melemparkan tatapan kejam kearah Coral, ia mulai menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Skye mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Coral, tapi dengan kasar Coral menolaknya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Skye, dan mulai berdiri, tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan cepat Skye menangkap Coral.

"Kenapa kau membelaku?" Coral menatap Skye dengan wajah bingung. Skye hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Coral.

"Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu…mi amor." Coral menatap jijik ke arah Skye.

"Aku tak sudi, dan jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan 'mi amor'! kamu bukan siapa-siapa ku" Coral menatap tajam ke arah Skye. Skye yang terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Coral hanya tersenyum ke arah Coral.

"Baiklah….Princess." Skye melemparkan senyum menggodanya.

"Erghhh!" Coral berjalan menjauh.

"I will waiting until you realize that you're fall in love with me" Skye tersenyum licik, memperhatikan Coral yang mulai hilang di kegelapan malam

~Training time~

"Sialan apa mau orang itu senaknya memanggil aku dengan sebutan 'mi amor'. ARGHHHH" Coral menebas semua papan yang digunakan untuk latihan menjadi serpihan kayu. Puas melampiaskan kemarahannya ia terengah-engah karena menghabiskan banyak tenaga, tiba-tiba di depannya ada sebuah botol mineral Coral segera mengambilnya, dan meminumnya sampai habis bermaksud berterima kasih ke orang itu yang trjadi malah BRUSSSSS! Coral menyemburkan air mineral yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya, dan tak sengaja mengenai Skye –GWAHAHAH kecian amet lu Skye XD-.

"Apakah itu cara mu berterima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkan mu tadi malam?" Tatapan benci Coral menuju ke Skye yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongan mu tadi malam GRANDPA!" Coral terseyum licik ke arah Skye, Skye yang melihatnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman menggoda-nya.

"Sama-sama Princess, dan aku tegaskan my hair color's not white, but silver." Coral yang mendengar hanya mendengus kesal, ia selalu kalah dalam adu mulut dengan orang ini.

"Whatever you say Grandpa!"Coral berjalan pergi berusaha menjauhi Skye.

At Class

"Hey, Coral Sejauh ini kau adalah orang ke-2 bisa sedekat ini dengan Tuan Skye loh!" Mary mendekati meja Coral dengan raut muka yang author tidak dapat jelaskan#plakk-Sakit T.T-

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau aku di bilang pencari masalah, dia duluanlah yang mencari masalah dengan ku!" Coral menutuo matanya berusaha menenangkan diri, sudah panas ia mendengar omongan Skye, dan Mary pagi ini. "O, iya kamu bilang aku orang ke-2 jadi yang pertama siapa?" Coral bertanya mungkin ini berguna untuk mencari kelemahan Skye.

"Yang pertama adalah Lumina, dia orang yang paling Skye sayangi, selain dia kuat, dia juga pintar, rajin, pekerja keras, bertanggung jawab, dan cantik. Kau pasti tau perang pasukan gabungan antara Nymph, dan Cavaler melawan demon 3 tahun lalu bukan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"Coral menatap heran ke arah Mary.

"Saat itu Lumina menjadi Kapten sebuah pasukan, saat itu Tuan Skye masih di bawah Lumina, Skye tidak bisa mengikuti perang. Lumina yang berusaha melindungi pasukannya tewas tertusuk dark sword dari demon. Saat pemakaman Tuan Skye tidak menumpahkan setitk pun air mata saat di tanya ia hanya menjawab 'Lumina akan menganggap ku lemah jika aku menangis untuknya.' Sejak itu Tuan Skye menurunkan pangkat pasukan yang di pimpin Lumina menjadikan mereka elev, dan aku salah satunya" Mary menceritakan panjang lebar, kepalanya tertunduk mengingat sahabat-nya yang telah tewas di medan perang.

Coral yang mendengar cerita Mary terkejut, benarkan Skye memiliki kisah sepedih ini?. Cerita Mary belum selesai ia melanjutkanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"A-Aku yang saat itu berada di dekatnya…hiks…tidak dapat berbuat a-apa-apa. Lumina adalah sahabat terdekat ku, entah apakah aku pantas menyebutnya sahabat setelah apa yang ke perbuat, a-aku membiarkannya…hiks…tewas tepat di depan mataku…hiks…hiks…hiks."

"Sudahlah Mary ini sudah takdir, kita pasti akan kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi cepat atau lambat. Ceritamu sama seperti keadaan ku saat ini." Coral mengusap punggung Mary yang masih menangis, Coral berusaha menenangkan teman barunya ini.

"Kau benar tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Lumina mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk kami. Terima kasih Coral."Mary mengusap kedua matanya, wajahnya kembali ceria, namun hanya ekspresi yang di paksakan yang ada di raut wajahnya. Mary berlari ke luar ruangan sebelumnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu ke telinga Coral. "Your destiny is waiting for you, you'll find it soon" itulah kalimat yang di ucapkan Mary.

Coral yang mendengar kalimat Mary merasakan perubahan nada suara Mary, kini nada suaranya terdengar dingin. "Yes, I'll find it soon." Coral memikirkan apa yang di maksud oleh Mary. "Argh, whatever she said I'll find it soon, I'll waiting for that." Coral mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Mary.

~At Home~

"I'm home!" Coral berteriak, ia mencoba mencari 'ayah' nya, tapi yang ia temukan hanya secari kertas di kulkas

To: Coral

From: Your Guardian Angel

Mi Amor maafkan aku, aku harus menyekap kedua orangtuamu, kalau kau ingin mereka selamat kau harus mencari aku aku akan menyediakan petunjuk

Gemercik air sungai terdengar di telingaku

Suara jangkrik bagaikan orkestra

Saat kau berjalan mendekat…

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang

Sebuah perasaan yang selama 3 tahun ini tidak pernah aku rasakan

Wajah cantik mu mengingatkan ku akan malaikat...

Mereka membantuku menemukan apa itu arti kasih sayang

Mereka mengajarkannya kepada hatiku yang awalnya hanya sebuah hutan yang sunyi

Tapi saat ini, hati ini telah di hiasi oleh musik-musik indah….

Yang berasal dari khayangan.

Coral meremas note kecil itu ia bermaksud membuangnya, tapi ia mengingat kalimat puisi itu, mungkin itulah petunjuknya! Coral berpikir keras apa yang di maksud dari puisi itu… "AHA!" Coral memperhatikan 3 kata pertama 'Gemercik air sungai' mungkin itu di maksud sebagai Goddess Pond, selain itu ada beberapa petujuk pendukung seperti 'Suara jangkrik' lalu 'hutan yang sunyi'.

~At Goddess Pond~

Coral terengah-engah ia buru-buru ke Goddess Pond ia tidak ingin orang gila ini mencelakai orang yang sangat berjasa kepadanya di Forget-Me-Not Kingdom.

"Ugh…sialan di mana orang itu?" Mata Coral tertuju pada sebuah kertas kecil yang tergantung di ranting pohon, segera ia mengambilnya ternyata itu adalah sebuah teka-teki lagi

To: Coral

From: Your Guardian Angel

Aku tak salah kau sangat pintar, sekarang pecahkan petunjuk satu ini!

Sunyi, sepi

Hanya itu yang tergambar di hatiku

Kini hatiku berhenti berdetak

Cintaku selama ini hanyalah sebuah kata tak bermakna

Akulah yang harusnya berada di sana

Melindungi mu

Itulah tujuan hidupku

Kini aku hanya dapat berdiri menanggung sakit hati ini

Hatiku sudah terlalu dalam terkubur

Terkubur di kegelapan

"Apa yang orang gila ini maksud?" Coral marah, ia marah kepada dirinya kenapa ia begitu lengah seharusnya ia memasang barrier di sekitar 'rumah' nya, rumah entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya tentang Mineral Kingdom, dan….Ann "Ah itu yang dia maksud!" Coral merlari menuju tempay yang di maksud.

-TBC-

Haru-chan: hiks…hiks…hiks gimana ceritanya readers? Kalo menurut haru-chan yang bagian Mary sedih beud entah dapet dari mana idenya…hiks…hiks…hiks.

Sapphire: Halo!

Haru-chan: eh?-_-a kok kamu disini?

Sapphire: Tapi ini kan bener kamar Author kan? 0.0

Haru-chan:tapi ini fic Harvest Moon bukan kingdom hearts#nendang Sapphire keluar kamar. Oke saat nya balas review-cepet banget berubah emosinya?-

Gia-XY - wah, arigatou atas reviewnya-sujud sembah-, aduh maaf ya chapter 3 kependekan soalnya author juga lagi belajar buat ulangan semester

Haru-chan: oke RnR please-puppy eyes mode: on-


	5. Chapter 5: Skye's Past

Haru-chan: Hai! Haru-chan kembali dengan chapy baru maap ya kalo di chapy sebelumnya puisinya aneh, soalnya Haru-chan binging mau nulis apa T.T, tapi haru-chan harap chapy 5 ini gak membosankan maap kalo si skye ooc. Coral!

Coral: Huft -_-'. She own nothing only me, maybe, and the plot. She say to RnR this chap. See you all –pergi entah kemana-

#*#*# Forbidden Love #*#*#

Chapter 5 : Skye's Past

"Apa yang orang gila ini maksud?" Coral marah, ia marah kepada dirinya kenapa ia begitu lengah seharusnya ia memasang barrier di sekitar 'rumah' nya, rumah entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya tentang Mineral Kingdom, dan….Ann "Ah itu yang dia maksud!" Coral merlari menuju tempat yang di maksud.

At Mary's House

Knock…knock…knock

"Baik, tunggu sebentar!" ada suara seorang wanita dari arah dalam rumah Mary, mungkin itu ibunya Mary, pikir Coral. "Oh, nona mencari siapa, ya?"wanita itu memberikan senyuman lembut ke Coral.

"Emm…Nyonya saya ingin bertemu dengan Mary. Apa sekarang Mary ada?" Coral mentap ke arah wanita itu.

"Oh, tentu tapi nona ada kepentingan apa dengan Mary?" wanita itu memandang Coral dengan tatapan curiga.

"Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke Mary, saya orang baru di forget-me-not kingdom nyonya."Coral menjawab dengan tenang. Seketika wajah wanita itu tenang mendengar jawaban Coral.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah tunggu sebentar saya akan memanggil Mary. Oh,iya nama saya Anna, ibu Mary. Silahkan masuk" Anna tersenyum ke arah Coral.

"Terima kasih nyonya." Coral membalas senyuman Anna, dan masuk ke ruang tamu. Anna pergi untuk memanggil Mary. Tak lama kemudian Mary datang.

"Coral, tumben datang? ada apa?" Mary menatap Coral dengan khawatir, ia masih belum lupa dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada Coral beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mary, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kamu tau dimana letak pemakaman Lumina?" Coral khawatir dengan nasib kedua 'orang tua'-nya, mengingat mereka masih ada di tangan orang gila itu.

"Eh? Iya aku tau, itu berada di KIA Graveyard, mungkin butuh waktu 15 menit berjalan dari sini." Mary menatap Coral dengan wajah penasaran.

"Oh, terima kasih Mary." Coral berlari keluar dari rumah Mary

"Coral apa yang terjadi? kenapa kamu menyakan itu?" Mary masih mentap Coral dengan penasaran.

"Orang tua ku di culik oleh seseorang." Kata Coral berhenti di depan pintu rumah Mary. Mary menatap sedih ke arah Coral.

"Maafkan aku Coral!" Mary mentap sedih ke Coral.

"Tak apa." Coral tersenyum, dan segera pergi berlari ke KIA Graveyard.

At KIA Graveyard

"Ugh…sialan dimana orang itu?" Coral bersandar di lututnya "Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh aku harus menemukan orang itu!" Coral menegapkan tubuhnya, dan mulai mencari batu nisan dengan ukiran nama 'Lumina'.

Tak berapa lama ia mulai melihat pemakaman Lumina di batu nisan nya terdapat secarik kertas, Coral menduga ini pasti milik orang gila itu.

To: Coral

From: Your Guardian Angel

Good job sweetie, sekarang kamu akan menemukan mereka, jika kamu dapat menebak siapa aku ;)

"Huh, kau bercanda tanpa berpikir aku tau siapa kamu." Coral tersenyum akan kebodohan orang ini "PHANTOM SKYE STEINER KELUAR SEKARANG!" Coral berteriak memanggil nama Skye Coral sudah tidak peduli kalau ia dia sedang berada di pemakaman.

"Kau sangat pintar Princess, kau bisa menemukan ku." Skye loncat dari pohon cabe-eh? Maaf salah- pohon yang berada dekat dengan pemakaman Lumina.

"Shut up, where's my parents?" tatapan benci Coral tertuju pada Skye yang kini bersandar di pohon.

"Ow, mereka sudah berada di rumah, bukankah harusnya kamu tau kalau jam segini mereka belum pulang?" Skye tersenyum licik kearah Coral. Ukh kenapa aku bisa tertipu, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau mereka pulang jam 6 p.m, pikir Coral.

"BAKA! Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku tentang keselamatan mereka." Coral menatap marah ke Skye yang sekarang mulai mendekat.

"Tentu aku tau aku merasakan 2x lipat dari ke khawatiran mu, memikirkan gadis ini." Skye tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus batu nisan Lumina.

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Lumina, yang aku tau dia gugur di medan perang karena tertusuk dark sword milik demon. Kau mau menceritakannya?" Coral jongkok di samping Skye sambil menatap batu nisan Lumina.

"Untuk mu apa yang tidak, Princess." Skye tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kalau itu memori yang ingin kamu lupakan kamu tidak perlu memaksa."Coral tetap terpaku pada batu nisan Lumina.

"Tidak aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi." Muncul raut muka yang selama ini Coral tidak pernah lihat, sedih. Skye memulai ceritanya.

-flashback-

"Skye ayo kamu laki-laki kamu tidak boleh lemah." Lumina berkacak pinggang. Skye yang meihatnya marah ia berlari, dan mulai menyerang Lumina dengan pedangnya. Lumina yang melihatnya tersenyum, ia tau kalau Skye pasti akan menyerangnya blak-blakan

TRANG!

Serangan Skye dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Lumina, Skye melompat menjauh ia mulai menyerang Lumina dari arah yang berbeda, tapi hasilnya, tetap saja Lumina dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan Skye

"Arghh! Aku capek istirahat dulu!" Skye mulai duduk, Lumina tersenyum sambil mendekati Skye, dan duduk di sebelah Skye.

"Skye aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Lumina menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut setelah Lumina mengatakannya Skye akan membenci dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Skye menatap Lumina heran, apa yang sebenarnya ingin di katakan oleh Lumina? Itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang di dalam kepala Skye sekarang.

"Kau pasti tau, sebentar lagi cavaler, dan nymph akan bertarung melawan Demon." Skye mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Lumina. "Di perang itu aku akan menjadi kapten pasukan penyerang depan." Lumina menatap Skye yang kini hanya diam mematung, akankah Skye marah, dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya?

Hati Skye hancur, awalnya ia berharap akan mejadi kapten pasukan penyerang depan, tapi kenapa malah Lumina, kenapa harus Lumina. Bukan Lumina yang harus melindungiku, harusnya aku yang melindungi Lumina, heh mungkin karena aku lemah sehingga aku tidak terpilih menjadi kapten, pikir Skye. Skye menatap ke arah Lumina, ia bahkan tak melihat sedikit pun luka, bahkan goresan di tubuh Lumina setelah spar tadi, ia melihat ke arah dirinya kini tubuhnya banyak terluka akibat terjatuh, dan terkena serangan Lumina saat spar tadi. Menyedihkan, tapi aku harus memberi selamat ke Lumina!. Pikir Skye.

"Wahhh… selamat Lumina, itu berarti kau kuat, dan pintar." Skye memberikan senyuman palsu ke Lumina, saat ini dia memang tersenyum, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia hancur.

Lumina menatap Skye bingung, ia kira ia akan di jauhi oleh Skye karena ini "Eh? Terimakasih Skye." Lumina menundukan kepalanya, ia sedih, ia tau kalau senyuman yang di berikan Skye adalah palsu.

In the war

Kini pasukan depan cavaler tengah bertarung melawan pasukan demon. Skye terpilih menjadi salah satu prajurit, walupun tidak menjadi kapten ia tetap merasa bangga telah terpilih menjadi pasukan depan.

Tiba-tiba Mary tertangkap demon, Mary di cekik, Lumina yang melihatnya langsung menyerang demon itu, namun ia terlempar, digunakan lututnya untuk bersandar, "Sampai kapan pun tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai orang yang aku sayangi!" Lumina bangkit ia berlari mencoba untuk melindungi Mary yang kini berada di tangan demon itu, demon itu berhasil di bunuh oleh Lumina, Mary kini bebas.

Skye kini mencari keberadaan Lumina, saat melihat Lumina terlempar Skye segera berlari ke arahnya, tapi niat terhalang oleh demon yang menjebaknya, Skye menebas mereka dengan pedangnya, satu persatu demon itu jatuh, dan mati. Skye meliahat ke arah Lumina yang kini berusaha melindungi Mary, ia melihat ada demon yang berusaha menyerang Lumina dari belakang, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Lumina, tapi takdir berkata lain, Lumina telah tertusuk dark sword, tubuhnya lemas, dan mulai jatuh ketanah. Skye dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Lumina.

"Hey Skye! K-kelihatannya a-aku akan se-segera pergi, a-aku pu-punya satu permintaan-" darah segar keluar dari mulut Lumina, tapi ia masih tersenyum. "J-jadilah pemimpin cavaler!" mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan darah,Skye menatap sedih, kini matanya mengeluarkan air mata. "Ini permintaan terakhirku, kumohon." Matanya mulai tertutup, nafasnya terputus, degup jantungnya terhenti, kulitnya mulai menjadi dingin

"Lumina…Lumina…Lumina kumohon buka mata mu,hanya kamu yang aku miliki, kumohon jangan mati. ARGHHH!" mata Skye dipenuhi kebencian ia menjatuhkan tubuh Lumina, ia mulai membunuh semua demon yang berada disana.

-End of Flasback-

"Apakah kau tau siapa demon yang membunuh Lumina, kan demon ada banyak." Coral bertanya kepada Skye.

"Ya, aku tau siapa demon itu." Ia menutup matanya mengingat masa lalu kelam itu.

"So, siapa?" Coral menatap ke arah pemakaman Lumina

"itu adalah…

-TBC-

Haru-chan: Yeayyy itulah chapter 5. Bagaimana? Makin jelek? Makin bagus? Sama aja?. He…he Haru-chan berterima kasih ke Gia-chan yang di chapter sebelumnya tetap meriview. Kalo yang baca mau Haru-chan ngelanjutin ceritanya di mohon Riview

Lumina: yeay akhirnya aku muncul juga XD

Skye: Hai Lumina

Lumina: #blush, H-Hai Skye-kun

Coral: Oi, Author ada yang manggil di depan rumah!

Haru-chan: okay- lari loncat dari kasur-

Coral: Eh? Skye kok kamu sama Lumina #jealous

Skye: cemburu ya? ;)

Coral: Huft… gak kok, oke readers Hal yang bisa membuat Haru-chan seneng sekarang adalah…..RIVIEW. Bye


	6. Chapter 6: destiny?

Haru-chan: Hai Hai all Haru-chan kembali dengan Chapter 6 maaf kalo di Chapy sebelumnya banyak yang salah, oh iya sebentar lagi keliatannya Forbidden Love dah mau selese deh, haru-chan lagi mikir buat sequel apa nggak?

Disclaimer: I'm own nothing only the Oc, and Plot.

#*#*# Forbidden Love #*#*#

Chapter 6: Destiny?

"Apakah kau tau siapa demon yang membunuh Lumina, kan demon ada banyak." Coral bertanya kepada Skye.

"Ya, aku tau siapa demon itu." Ia menutup matanya mengingat masa lalu kelam itu.

"So, siapa?" Coral menatap ke arah pemakaman Lumina

"itu adalah demon king." Coral yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, untuk apa demon king membunuh Lumina? Kenapa tidak langsung saja membunuh raja, dan ratu forget-me-not kingdom?

"Untuk apa demon king membunuh Lumina? Kenapa tidak membunuh langsung raja, dan ratu? Mereka kan ikut perang kan?" Skye tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan Coral.

"Karena Lumina adalah anak dari raja, dan ratu forget-me-not kingdom, kau pasti tau Tuan Basil bukan?" Coral menganggukan kepala. "Tuan basil adalah adik dari ayah Lumina. Kau juga pasti telah mendengar cerita Mary tentang aku yang menurunkan pangkatnya dengan alasan tidak bisa melindungi Lumina, bukan?" sekali lagi Coral hanya mengangguk "Aku menurunkan pangkat Mary karena ia akan menjadi sasaran kedua demon king, karena Mary adalah anak Tuan Basil."

Coral terkejut mendengar perkataan Skye, Mary adalah anak dari salah satu petinggi sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Coral "Tunggu sebentar tadi kamu bilang kamu ikut perang, dan membantu menyelamatkan Mary, dan Lumina, tapi yang aku dengar dari Mary kamu tidak mengikuti perang, selain itu Mary bilang kalau ia melihat langsung kematian Lumina, tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak melihat mu padahal kamu ada disaat terakhir Lumina?" Coral menatap curiga ke arah Skye, apa mungkin kalau Skye berbohong?

"Entahlah? Mungkin dia berbohong, karena tidak ingin di cap pengecut?" Skye tersenyum ke arah Coral, tiba-tiba wajah Skye mendekat ke arah Coral. "Dan aku tau siapa kamu sebenarnya."

Mata Coral terbelalak kaget. Apa mungkin orang ini tau kalau aku adalah nymph? Pikir Coral "Tentu kau tau siapa aku. Aku adalah anak dari Tuan Duke, dan Lady Manna."

"Nama anak mereka adalah Aja, bukan Coral, atau aku harus sebut Princess Coral, anak dari King Gray, dan Queen Claire, adik dari Prince Cliff, dan mendiang Princess Ann." Skye tersenyum licik

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu?" ia bersiap untuk menyerang Skye.

"Tenang aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, sayang kau mengunakan mantra pelenyap, aku ingin sekali melihat sayap mu, selama ini aku hanya pernah melihat sayap nymph sekali." Skye mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lepas menatap kearah langit.

Coral hanya menatap bingung ke Skye, bukankah Nymph tidak diperbolehkan menunjukkan sayap ke bangsa lain selain nymph, sekalipun itu noble. "Bagaimana bisa kau melihat sayap nymph? Siapa nymph yang menunjukkan sayapnya ke kamu?"

"Nymph itu adalah ibuku, aku adalah keturunan campuran antara nymph, dan cavaler. Aku di beritahu ibuku kalau aku juga memiliki sayap, dan sihir nymph, tapi aku tetap memiliki kekuatan cavaler, aku sudah pernah menggunkan sayap ku sekali, kalau sihir baru sihir penyembuh. Pulang yuk sudah hampir jam 6 p.m." Skye berdiri, dan segera menuju keluar.

Coral segera menyusul Skye "Eum…Skye kenapa pemakaman ini di beri nama KIA Graveyard?"

"KIA adalah singkatan dari Kill In Action."jawab Skye

"Oww…begitu. Terima kasih aku pulang dulu." Coral berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Skye.

/

Coral's House

"Coral kenapa kamu baru pulang?" Tanya Manna

"Tadi aku di usilin sama GRANDPA gila." Coral menuju ke arah kamarnya di lantai atas.

/

Coral's Room

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sebentar lagi para cavaler akan menyerang nymph padahal aku belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat peruindangan yang menewaskan Ann-nee, dan Tuan Basil dari Cavaler, pikir Coral sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Coral! Cepat turun kau belum makan malam." Lamunan Coral di buyarkan oleh Manna yang sekarang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Coral membuka pintu, dan berkata "Duluan saja aku masih ada tugas."

"Oh, begitu, tapi jangan sampai lupa makan nanti kamu bisa sakit." Kata Manna sambil menuruni tangga

Apa mungkin ada noble, ataupun elev yang menginginkan bangsa nymph, dan para cavaler bertarung? Kalau iya, tapi siapa? Kini Coral teringat akan perkataan Mary 'Your destiny is waiting for you, you'll find it soon' "Apa yang dia maksud? Apa Mary yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu? Tapi tidak mungkin kan Mary anak dari Tuan Basil! Tapi kenapa dia berbohong mengenai Skye, dan kematian Lumina

-TBC-

Haru-chan: Ahhh, gomen ne readers fic nya pendek tiba-tiba aja Haru-chan writers block T.T

Coral: Haru-chan!

Haru-chan: Ne?

Coral: Ada orang yang nyariin Haru-chan tuh –nunjuk ke Luphy cute-

Haru-chan: Yeee Phi-chan dateng, ayo lanjutin nonton nya

Luphy Cute: -tengok kanan kiri heran sama kamar Haru-chan yang hancur, dan kaget ngeliat boneka saun de sip author ke mutilasi-. -_-a

Coral: Eh? Terus fic nya gimana

Haru-chan: Au ah gelap –nonton film bareng Luphy Cute-

Coral: Baiklah gomen ne readers mohon di review ceritanya


	7. Chapter 7: Mary's Truth

Haru-chan: Nah, hai readers ini dia chapter 7 yang membahana #plak

Coral: emang Syahrini membahan membahana -_-a

Haru-chan: up to me toh :D, okay Coral do disclaimer!

Coral: Huft. She own nothing, except the Oc, and Plot. Gomen ne kalo ada salah kata Haru-chan baru ditinggal Luphy Cute pulang kampung jadi rada kesepian sama gila gitu

#*#*# Forbidden Love #*#*#

Chapter 7: Mary's Truth.

Apa mungkin ada noble, ataupun elev yang menginginkan bangsa nymph, dan para cavaler bertarung? Kalau iya, tapi siapa? Kini Coral teringat akan perkataan Mary 'Your destiny is waiting for you, you'll find it soon' "Apa yang dia maksud? Apa Mary yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu? Tapi tidak mungkin kan Mary anak dari Tuan Basil! Tapi kenapa dia berbohong mengenai Skye, dan kematian Lumina

/

Training Field

Coral yang kini sedang berlatih sendirian merasakan ada seseorang di sekelilingnya dengan sigap Coral mengambil pisau kecil yang berada di pinggangnya, dan mengarahkannya ke arah pohon di belakangnya, tiba-tiba dari atas pohon turun sesosok kakek kakek –eh? Salah-salah- seseorang yang tak lain adalah Skye

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Coral mendekat ke arah Skye.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan mu."Skye duduk bersandar di pohon itu sambil menutup matanya. "Aku tau siapa yang membunuh Tuan Basil, dan Princess Ann."

Coral yang tadi tenang langsung tegang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Skye, ia langsung berdiri "Siapa? Siapa yang membunuh mereka? Cepat katakan!" Kata Coral sambil berteriak.

"Oh tenang mi amor." Skye meraih tangan Cora memerintahkan Coral untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Dia Mary." Kata Skye sambil menatap ke arah langit, ia tetap masih tak percaya, tapi inilah kebenarannya.

"APA? Kau berbohong mana mungkin anak dari Mary mau membunuh ayahnya sendiri."Coral menatap tajam ke arah Skye.

"Aku juga masih tidak percaya. Aku diberitahu oleh Carter tadi malam.

-Flashback-

Knock…knock…knock

"Masuk tidak dikunci." Kata Skye masih memperhatikan strategi perang antara cavaler, dan bangsa nymph

"Skye, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke kamu, ini mengenai pembunuhan Tuan Basil, dan Princess Ann." Kata Carter sambil mendekati Skye

Skye yang tadinya terpaku dengan strategi perang kini di alihkan ke perkataan Carter. "Baiklah." Skye bangkit dari mejanya, dan duduk santai di sofa.

"Aku mengetahui siapa pembunuh Tuan Basil, dan Princess Ann dia adalah Mary." Kata Carter. Mata Skye membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Carter.

"Ha? Mana mungkin Mary membunuh ayahnya sendiri, baka?" kata Skye sambil tertawa kecil.

"Skye! Aku tidak sedang bercanda Mary berani mebunuh ayahnya sendiri untuk memulai pertarungan antara bangsa nymph, dan cavaler, dan menjadi pemimpin 2 great kingdom, dia bekerja sama dengan demon, kematian Lumina juga dia yang merencanakannya. Dia memulainya setelah melihat kalau Lumina lebih hebat dibandingkan dengannya, ia tau kalau Lumina satu-satunya pewaris raja ia membunuh Lumina supaya tahta di pindahkan ke dia, tapi dia tidak dapat membunuh Lumina sendirian, perang 3 tahun lalu adalah kerjasama antara Mary, dan para demon, dan kini adalah giliran bangsa nymph, dan cavaler." Jelas Carter panjang lebar sambil menutup matanya.

"Darimana kau tau?" kata Skye curiga,mungkin saja bukan Mary pelakunnya, tapi Carter, mungkin Crter ingin menjadi raja di forget-me-not kingdom.

"Aku melihat, dan mendengarnya sendiri, saat itu Mary melakukan perundingan di KIA Graveyard aku juga baru mengetahuinya saat aku ingin mengunjungi pemakaman Lumina dia membicarakan strategi perang untuk membunuh raja, dan ratu di mineral kingdom."kata Carter sambil menatap mata Skye.

"Hmmm…begitu, terima kasih Carter, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kata Skye

-end of flashback-

"Hah! Sialan dia berpura-pura sedih mengenai Lumina, berbohong tentang masa lalu mu, membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan dia juga membunuh Ann-nee. Sungguh hina!" kata Coral sambil menatap tajam ke arah langit.

"Daripada marah-marah begitu lebih baik kau memberitau kerajaan mu saja, tapi…"Kata Skye menatap genit ke arah Coral

"Tapi apa?" kata Coral ketus.

"Aku boleh ikut ke sana, aku janji tidak membuat masalah, tidak akan mengkhianatimu, akan membantu membuat strategi penyerangan pasukan gabungan demon-Mary." Kata Skye sambil mengeluarkan mode puppy eyes.

"Tidak, kalau kau ikut siapa yang akan memberitau pimpinan cavaler? Baka!" Kata coral sweat drop melihat tingkat Skye.

Bukan sedih Skye malah tersenyum lebar "He…he aku sudah memberitau mereka." Kata Skye sambil membusungkan dada- Skye's lebay mode: on-

"Huh… baiklah kita akan pergi jam 6 p.m, tapi aku ingin bertanya, apa kamu bisa sihir teleportasi?" tanya Coral. Nymph biasa seperti Skye tidak akan bisa melakukannya Skye kan bukan nymph kerajaan. Pikir Coral sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Jelas bisa ibuku mengajarkannya padaku saat berusia 6 tahun, dan aku menyempurnakannya 2 hari kemudian." Skye mengatakannya bangga karena ia diberitau oleh ibunya tidak ada nymph yang bisa melakukannya.

"Kau melakukannya saat usia 6 tahun, dan menyempurnakannya 1 hari kemudian? Heh! Kau masih di bawah ku Baka! Aku melakukannya saat usia 4 tahun, dan langsung sempuran." Kata Coral memasang muka bangga. Dia tidak tau siapa nymph yang sedang berada di hadapnnya sekarang ini.

"Huft." Skye merasa jengkel, kerena bisa di kalahkan oleh Coral.

"Kita bertemu di sini jam 6, got it memorize!" kata Cora sambil berjalan menjauhi training field

"Mineral Kingdom…sudah lama aku tidak kesana."kata Skye tersenyum menatap langit, setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan training field.

/

At 6 p.m.

"hosh..hosh… maaf aku terlambat ada barang yang keluapaan." Skye terengah-engah

Coral hanya menatap Skye dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa "Hn, ayo kita harus cepat."

Skye tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Skye menutup matanya, berkosentrasi agar dapat mengeluarkan sayapnya, tak lama kemudia muncul sebuah sayap dari punggung Skye.

Coral melakukan hal yang sama seperti Skye, saat Coral melihat sayap Skye ia kaget melihat corak sayapnya yang menyerupai sayap nya, padahal Skye bukan keturunan nymph asli, tapi segera ia abaikan "Skye…"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Skye.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa nama ibu mu?" tanya Coral sambil menatap Skye.

"Oh itu, Gwen, kenapa?" Skye bertanya balik.

Coral yang mendengar jawaban Skye kaget, "Ah, itu Cuma nanya aja kok." Kata Coral memberikan Skye senyuman palsu.

"Kau bohong!" Skye menatap ke arah Coral.

"Apa maksud mu?" Kata Coral dengan nada ketus seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak akan tersenyum, selain saat kamu mengalahkan aku dalam suatu hal. Itu berarti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang pengen kamu rahasian dari aku" Jawab Skye- Ahhh, Skye pinter -

"Ugh, up to you. Sekarang ayo pergi!" kata Coral. Mereka segera merapalkan sebuah mantra dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah tidak berada di training field, tapi di depan Mineral Castle –oh, iya mineral castel itu kayak sekolah miyabigaoka atau apalah itu di Kaichou-wa-maid-sama! Bedanya gak ada ruang kelas XD-

-TBC-

Haru-chan: yak, itu adalah chapter 7 gomen ne si Mary jadi Ooc gitu, dan terima kasih buat Gia-chan yang selalu setia me-review fic(aneh) ini. /(_ _)\ -sujud syukur-

Haru-chan& Coral: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU GIA-CHAN :D

Skye: okay, haru-chan minta review


	8. Chapter 8: Home

Haru-chan: Ohayou readers! Sekarang Haru-chan udah tau endingnya kayak mana, menurut readers haru-chan harus buat sequel gak? Haru-chan bingung, tolong jawab dengan review, arigatou gozaimasu! (_ _)

Coral: Haru-chan bukan pemilik harvest moon, haru-chan Cuma punya Gwen, dan Coral, sama jalan cerita atau bisa di bilang plot,

Happy reading

*#*#*#Forbidden Love#*#*#*

Chapter 8: Home

Coral, dan Skye berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang berada di Mineral Castle. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan pintu dengan ukiran yang indah, para pengawal yang menjaga pintu mempersilahkan Coral masuk, mereka sekarang sedang menghadap ke King Gray.

"Coral, oh my dear you okay."Queen Claire berlari menuju Coral, dan segera memeluk putri bungsunya, saat Queen Claire melihat Skye ia teringat oleh adik perempuannya ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama persis dengannya Queen Claire mulai berpikir apa mungkin dia anak Gwen, dan cavaler itu,setelah itu Queen Clarire melepaskan pelukannya dari Coral.

"Ayah aku ingin memberikan informasi mengenai bangsa cavaler, hanya kita berdua." Coral menatap sang ayah.

Skye yang tau ia sedang tidak di butuhkan segera keluar bersama Queen Claire "Your Highness sungguh suatu kehormata bagi saya dapat bertemu dengan anda," Skye membungkukkan badannya, sementara Queen Claire hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu formal, teman Coral adalah tamu kehormatan bagi ku di istana ini." Jawab Queen Claire.

"Terima kasih yang mulia." Skye, dan Queen Claire berjalan menuju ruang tamu- kira-kira semewah apa coba#PLAK. K bek to de stori-

"Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Queen Claire

"Tentu yang mulia. Nama saya Phantom Skye Steiner, saya keturunan campuran antara nymph, dan Cavaler. Nama ayah saya Sam Steiner, ia seorang pemimpin pasukan utam Cavaler. Nama ibu saya Gwen, ia seorang nymph dari mineral kingdom, saya tidak tau banyak tentang ibu saya karena beliau telah meninggal saat saya berusia 10 tahun. Kini saya menjabat sebagai pemimpin pasukan sayap kiri cavaler. Saya dapat menggunakan semua kekuatan yang berada di cavaler maupun nymph." Jawab Skye panjang lebar.

Queen Claire yang mendengakaget mengetahui bahwa Skye adalah anak dari adik iparnya, Gwen. "Hmm… menarik, tapi bagaimana bisa ibu mu menikah dengan seorang cavaler?"

"Ibu bilang 'cinta bukan berdasarkan ras, cinta adalah perasaan yang dapat tumbuh di setiap hati orang' itu kata ibu saya."Skye menjawab dengan santai, ia berpikir kenapa ia jadi seperti di introgasi? "Ada apa yang mulia menanyakan hal itu?"

"S-saya…hanya penasaran." Jawab Queen Claire mempercepat langkahnya

/

Guest's room

Skye's PoV

Kenapa Coral, dan ibunya keliatan kaget pas aku bilang nama ibuku Gwen? Apa ibuku ada hubungan dengan kerajaan ini? Tidak bisa kalau benar aku nggak akan bisa bersama Coral T.T, tapi semoga saja itu salah.

"Skye ayo duduk!" kata Queen Claire, ibu sama anak kok ya beda jauh banget Coral ketus sama keras kepala, kalau ibunya lembut, ramah, tapi kalau cantiknya sih sama…^^v

End of Skye's PoV

"Terima kasih yang mulia." Skye berjalan menuju sofa, dan segera duduk "Yang mulia saya ingin bertanya, kenapa disaat saya memberitahu nama ibu saya anda, dan Coral kaget?"

Queen claire yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Skye kaget, apa dia belum tau siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa Gwen tidak memberitau Skye yang sebenarnya? Itulah yang berada di pikiran Queen Claire "Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan-nya, dulu King Gray memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Gwen. Dia nymph jenius, dia dapat menguasai sihir dasar dalam 5 bulan, sihir tingkat menengah 7 bulan, dan sihir tingkat tinggi hanya 4 bulan, saat ini yang bisa menyaingi Gwen hanyalah Coral. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Gwen di kirim untuk menjalani misi di forget-me-not kingdom, saat menjalani misi ternyata Gwen menikahi seorang Cavaler. Gray yang saat itu telah menjadi raja berpikir Gwen telah berkhianat pada bangsa nymph, karena para nymph tidak di perbolehkan menikah dengan ras lain selain Nymph. Gwen di usir dari Mineral Kingdom,dan hidup di forget-me-not kingdom."

Skye berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang di keluarkan oleh Queen Claire, kini ia tau mengapa mereka kaget saat mengetahui Skye adalah anak dari nymph jenius di mineral kingdom "Tapi apa aku masih bisa menikahi bangsa nymph?" Skye berharap jawabannya adalah boleh ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi sekali lagi, kematian Lumina, dan Ibunya sudah cukup membuatnya terluka batin.

"Tetap bisa, selama perempuan yang ingin kamu nikahi juga mencintai mu." Queen Claire tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Skye ia tau siapa yang ia maksud yaitu putrinya, Coral

BRAK!

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok Coral yang serius "Skye kita harus ke forget-me not kingdom sekarang aku mendapat berita pasukan gabungan demon, dan Mary mulai menyerang forget-me-not kingdom!"

-TBC-

Haru-chan: TADA! Maaf chapy 8 pendek Haru-chan capek#PLAKK. Sakit T.T

Mary:-ngarahin pedang ke author- Kenapa aku gak sama Gray?

Haru-chan:-keringet dingin- Soalnya kamu jelek

Mary: Ada pesan terakhir? –senyum" kayak orang gila-

Haru-chan: Readers saya mohon untuk review-nya T.T GOOD BYE

Mary: -nusuk author- DIE –ketawa kayak Psycho-


	9. Chapter 9

Izumi-chan: Hai hai saya kembali lagi! Kangen gak? XD maaf ya saya nge-publishnya lama soalnya lagi kena syndrome writerblock XD semoga seneng sama chapter yang satu ini. Sumimasen (_ _) kalo ada yang salah soalnya saya baru disini.

Disclaimer: HM bukan punya saya, saya cuma punya Oc's

*#*#*#Forbidden Love#*#*#*

Chapter 9:

BRAK!

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok Coral yang serius "Skye kita harus ke Forget-Me-Not Kingdom sekarang. Aku mendapat kabar pasukan Mary-Demon telah menyerang Forget-Me-Not Kingdom"

/

"NANI!?" Skye segera berdiri, sebelum lari kearah Coral Skye menyempatkan diri untuk memberi hormat ke Queen Claire, dan segera keluar ruang tamu bersama Coral.

** Forget-Me-Not Kingdom** **Front gate**

"Coral, setelah kamu menemukan Mary apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Skye

"Eh? Aku akan mencoba membujuknya untuk kembali ke pihak Cavaler, dan memerangi pasukan demon king. Aku tau dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri, awalnya aku juga ingin membunuhnya, tapi saat itu aku terpikir mungkin Mary punya alasan kenapa ia bisa membunuh ayahnya sendiri, seperti aku yang punya alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuh Mary, yaitu karena dia membunuh Ann-nee," jelas Coral panjang lebar.

Skye yang mendengar jawaban Coral sempat kaget, tapi ia langsung menggantinya dengan senyuman "Ternyata kamu cukup baik, ya?" kata Skye dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat seperti orang jahat!?" Coral menolehkan pandanganya kearah Skye sambil memberinya death glare.

"Menurutmu?" jawabnya sambil memberikan evil smirk ke Coral.

"Tau lah. Eh, ayo buruan bantuin kerajaan mu." Coral berlari melewati front gate, meninggalkan Skye di belakang.

Tak lama setelahnya Skye mulai menyusul Coral "Coral, ayo ke depan Castle! Pasti disana pasukan demon menyerang, dan jika kita nggak beruntung mungkin kita bertemu musuh di perjalanan kesana!"

"O, iya kamu bener juga ya! Kok aku bisa gak kepikiran ya?"

"Itu karena kamu bod… AUWW!" Coral menjitak kepala Skye dan terlihat 4 sudut siku imajiner di kepala Coral.

"Gak usah banyak ngomong ayo ke Forget-Me-Not Castle." Coral meninggalkan Skye yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakut akibat dijitak oleh Coral tadi.

"Hey…Coral! Tunggu aku!" Skye berlari mendekati Coral yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya. Setelah menyamai jarak di antara mereka tiba-tiba Coral bertanya.

"Skye…? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau aku pergi dalam waktu yang lama atau malah gak pernah kembali?" Coral bertanya ke Skye dengan wajah tertunduk.

Skye yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab "Aku akan tetap menunggu kamu, walaupun itu butuh waktu seumur hidupku." sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

Coral yang mendengarnya terhenti, sebuah senyuman ditunjukkannya, sambil berbisik "Terima kasih…Skye."

"Hey, Coral ayo!" Skye melambaikan tangan ke arah, menyuruh Coral untuk segera menuju ke Skye.

"Skye! Selain itu segel blackeas kemungkinan besar akan terbuka, untuk menghentikannya aku harus mengorbankan diri."

"HA! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu? Apa kamu akan mati?" Tanya Skye dengan nada keras.

"Tidak… aku tidak akan mati karena itu, tapi kamu harus berjanji satu hal padaku!" Coral menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau harus menepati janjimu, ya!" senyum paksaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Skye sempat bingung mendengar kalimat itu, tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan menatap Coral "Ya, aku akan menepatinya!"

…(walk)

…(walk)

…(walk)

Duar!

Dengan spontan Coral membalikan tubuh. Di belakannya terlihat seorang pasukan demon, namun tak lama setelahnya beberapa demon menyusul. Skye, dan Coral dengan cepat menyerang demon-demon tersebut, 30 detik setelahnya sudah tak terlihat lagi tanda kehidupan dari musuh-musuh mereka.

"Skye cepat pasti masih banyak demon di depan castle!" Coral dengan cepat segera lari menuju Forget-Me-Not Kingdom. Tidak sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Skye ia segera menyusul Coral.

** the front Forget-Me-Not Kingdom's Castle**

Saat menuju ke castle mereka menemui halangan lain yaitu, gerbang Forget-Me-Not Castle terkunci dari dalam.

"Ugh! Gimana cona? Pintu gerbangnya kekunci? Siapa coba yang nge-kunci." Terlihat empat sudut siku-siku imajiner di kepala Coral.

"Hah~ kamu ni gimana toh! Ya jelas gerbangnnya dikunci lagi ada serbuan dari musuh masa gerbang istana mau dibuka lebar-lebar? Tapi Coral-" kalimat Skye terputus karena Coral mendorong Skye.

Coral berjalan mendekat kedepan pintu istana diangkat tangan kanan-nya "Fire!" dari tangan Coral keluar bola api yang cukup besar. Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu langsung terbakar akibat serangan Coral. Belum selesai ia merapalkan mantra lagi "Blizzard!" tiba-tiba sebuah bongkahan es muncul dan segera memadamkan api yang masih menyulut di gerbang istana.

Skye hanya bisa sweat drop ria melihat kelakuan Coral yang tidak sabaran "Coral? Apa kamu masih ingat tujuan kita datang kesini?"

-?- "Eum… tidak aku lupa. Kenapa?"

Skye hanya bisa sweat drop ria mendengar jawaban Coral " Kita ke sini hanya untuk nge-check apa ada pasukan demon yang nyerbu istana apa enggak."

^^a "O, iya. So… kita nyari Mary sama Demon King sekarang?" Tanya Coral

"Nggak! Kita nyari mereka 1 abad lagi!" dapat terlihat empat sudut siku imakiner di kepala skye ditambah sweat drop.

"E-eh? Ya nggak usah marah kale Skye. Ya udah aku mau coba ngelacak Mary and Co."

"Hn." Skye sudah terlanjur kesal dengn tingkah Coral saat ini.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata merah mengawasi mereka dari atas menara

"Skye-"

Skye segera melihat keadaan Coral yang kini telah menhilang, bersamaan dengan mata merah yang mengawasi-nya dari atas menara. Panik hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Skye sekarang, orang yang ia sayangi kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

-TBC-

A/N: soo? Gimana? Masih kependekan? Gomen. Soalnya pas nulis ni cerita mentoknya sampe sini doang m(_ _)m. sebenernya pernah kepikiran untuk berhenti nulis tapi ada temen yang terus nyemangatin untuk ngelanjutin ni fic jadinya… ya masih aja tetep kayak gini ^^a.


	10. Chapter 10: untitled

Izumi-chan: Gak tau mau ngomong-coret- nulis apa...^^

Diclaimer: liat di chapter sebelumnya ada kok...^^v

Warning: Ooc-ness, Gaje-ness, dan ness-ness lainnya.

*#*#*#Forbidden Love#*#*#*

Chapter 10: untitled

**Unknow place**

Kini kaki dan tangan Coral terikat rantai besi . Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan satu hal yang pasti, ia sekarang terpisah dari Skye, dan ia terkurung-coret- terikat di dalam penjara.

"Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Kalau menurut mu, kenapa kamu disini?"

Coral melihat ada seorang lelaki dengan warna mata dan rambut hitam, di wajahnya terpasang senyum licik sambil melihat ke arah Coral.

"Siapa kau!? Apa mau mu!?" teriak Coral.

"Well, kau pasti tau tentang Blackeas bukan? Dan yang kulihat kini kau sedang tertarik dengan seorang Cavaler. Selain itu kau pasti tau apa imbalan-nya jika darah Nymph, dan Cavaler bersatu bukan? Sayangnya aku tidak tau dimana letak Blackeas, tapi kau pasti tau dimana letak Blackeas bukan, Princess "

Coral tertegun mendengar semua pernyataan lelaki ini. "Kalau aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau hanya membuang waktumu sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana letak Blackeas. Even if it cost my life!"

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan mu aku akan menurutinya. You said even if it cost your life right?" dari tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cambuk. "Oh, by the way, the name's Trent, atau yang biasanya dikenal dengan sebutan...Demon King." Lelaki itu mulai mencabuk tubuh Coral, setetes demi setetes cairan merah kental terjatu ke lantai batu.

Jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Coral, dan tanpa belas kasihan pria yang ia ketahui adalah Trent tertawa melihat wajah, dan teriakan keasakitan Coral.

"This will be end, if you tell me where it is." Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Trent yang sekarang masih menyiksa Coral.

"LIKE...HELL...I WOULD...TELL YOU! AND IN NO TIME I KNOW YOU'LL DIE SOONER OR LETTER!"

Trent menghentikan tindakannya "Oh, you still have faith for your knight in shining armor? He's useless, and the one who will die first is HIM."

"Kau salah, Skye lebih berguna dibandingkan kau, tidak, dia seribu kali lebih baik daripada kau!"

"If you say so, we'll see can he safe you?" Trent kembali melanjutkan siksaannya ke Coral.

/

** Skye's side**

Skye masih cemas dengan keadaan Coral yang sekarang sedang menghilang. Ia berusahan mencari keberadaan Coral, tapi yang ia temukan nihil, tidak ada sama sekali.

"Gah! Apa IQ-ku mulai menurun? Kenapa tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlintas dimana kemungkinan Coral berada? Oke Skye sekarang kamu harus tenang, kosentrasi, dan mulai cari dimana Coral...sekali lagi." Namun usaha yang ia lakukan sia-sia ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Coral sekarang, seperti ada tembok sihir yang mengelilingi Coral sehingga ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

Kinni Skye hany bisa pasrah akan dimana keberadaan Coral, lalu sebuah gagasan muncul "Aha! Apa mungkin Coral berada di dalam castle? Lebih baik dicoba dulu, deh." Ia kini beranjak memasuki Forget-Me-Not Castle.

/

**Inside the castle****.**

"ARGH! Aku udah nyari keseluruh tempat. Tapi kenapa gak ada sedikitpun petunjuk dimana Coral sekarang?" Skye kini sedang memutari ballroom istana, bingung dimana dan bagaimana keadaan coral sekarang, tak lama setelahnya sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya "O, iya aku belum mencari ke ruang bawah tanah!" Skye berbalik arah, dan segera menuju ke ruang bawah tanah yang tak lain adalah penjara.

/

** Underground Room (Well, idk it wrong or anything, i'm an Indonesian. Ugh forget it)**

"I'm so lonely, this is so lonely, there are nobody, just on my own~" karena udah nyampe tingkat kesadaran normalnya Skye mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas#PLAK oke jangan dihiraukan kalimat yang satu ini bek tu de stori =

"Akh ayolah Coral, kasih peunjuk dikit ngapa?" sekarang Skye menyusuri lorong-lorong penjara bawah tanah.

"Ayo Skye mikir dikit ngapa? Pikir...pikir...pikir."

"Huh, sebaiknya aku harus bersabar untuk mencari Nymph yang satu ini." Tiba-tiba ada aura yang terasa familiar yang dirasakan oleh Skye, aura Coral namun auranya terasa lemah dan hampir menghilang "Coral! Aku tau ia pasti disini, dan dalam kondisi yang parah. Coral kumohon bertahanlah." Skye segera berlari ke arah aura Coral berasal.

/

** The Jail**

'_Skye tolong'_ pasrah, putus asa kata-kata itulah yang sekarang dapat mendiskripsikan keadaan Coral sekarang. Kini di badannya terdapat banyak luka bekas cambukan, lantai yang ada di bawah Coral kini tela terlumuri darah dari bekas luka Coral, rambutnya kini telah terkena percikan darah akibat cambukan Trent. Rantai yang mengikatnya kini sudah lepas, sayangnya ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri, jangankan berdiri mengangkat kepala saja sudah terasa berat untuknya

'_Apa aku akan berakhir disini? Sungguh takdir yang menyedihkan.' _ Coral tersenyum lemah meratapi takdir yang kejam _'Setidaknya jika aku mati Demon King sialan itu tidak akan tau dimana lokasi Blackeas' _

Coral tersenyum lemah, berpikir mungkin inilah akhir dari kehidupannya. Pandangannya kini telah kabur akibat kehilangan banyak darah, namun sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

_**Skye's PoV**_

Ah akhirnya aku dapat menemukan Coral. Kini aku tengah bertatapan dengan tembok batu, tempat dimana Coral dikurung. Tak salah lagi ruangan ini dilindungi oleh sihir, pantas aja aku gak bisa nyari dimana Coral berada, tapi kenapa sihir yang digunakan sihir tingkat tengah? Ah, itu bukan masalah yang penting sekarang aku tau dimana Coral.

"Baiklah pertama aku harus mematahkan sihir ini dulu, lalu menghancurkannya."

_**End Skye's PoV **_(oke saya minta maap, sebenernya saya juga bingung mau nulis apa, makanya kalo ngeliat ada PoV orang ketiga itu tandanya Writer Block Syndrome-nya udah mau kambuh -_-)

Setelah mematahkan sihir-nya, Skye mulai menghancurkan tembok itu.

BRUAGH!

Sisa-sisa tembok yang hancur menlayang ke segala arah. Skye mulai memasuki ruangan itu, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Coral terkulai lemas dipojok ruangan dengan luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Skye segera berlari mendekati Coral.

"CORAL!" panik mulai menghantu Skye, meliha orang ysng ia sayangi sekarang berada diujung tanduk. Ia mengangkat Coral secara perlahan, membuatnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Heal!"

Dalam seketika luka-luka ditubuh Coral sembuh, walupun masih meninggalkan bekas luka.

"Coral aku minta maaf aku nggak bisa ngelidungi kamu, maaf, maaf." Air mata yang sejak tadi Skye tahan akhirnya jatuh mengenai lantai batu. Terdengar suara erangan, secara perlahan kelopak mata Coral mulai terbuka. Skye segera memeluk Coral, lega karena akhirnya Coral telah sadar.

"Skye? Kau? menolongku?" Tanya Coral

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku akan meninggalkan mu begitu saja?" Skye menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Coral, Skye hanya bisa memandang aneh Coral dan bertanya "HEY! Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau hampir kehilangan nyawa kalau saja aku tidak tolong!"

"He...he, iya hanya saja jarang- jarang aku bisa melihat mu menangis seperti itu." Skye segera memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekarang menghiasi wajahnya,

"Baiklah. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Skye ke Coral.

"Heem, aku masih bisa berdiri kok." Coral segera berdiri memegang tembok sebagai pegangannya, dan setelah itu ia dapat berdiri tegap. "Baiklah saatnya membalas dendam." Coral mengambil senjatanya yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

'_Kau tau apa Skye? Dengan melihatmu ada disisiku entah kenapa aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melewati batas kemampuan ku. Mungkin aku mulai mencintai mu Phantom Skye Steiner.' _Pikir Coral sambil berjalan ke medan perang bersama Skye.

AND THE TRUE WAR JUST BEGIN

-TBC-

Izumi-chan: Oke saya tau. Pendek kan ceritanya? Jelek gak? Tambah aneh gak? Nanti dikasih review gak? Yah mungkin disini ada kejanggalan, yaitu:

Kenapa Skye gak gunain kekuatan teleport pas nyari Coral?

Untuk nambah kesan romance-nya...^^ #HOEK...-_-

Kenapa rantai yang ngiket Coral bisa lepas

Buat gak keliatan canggung pas Skye nyelametin Coral. Sekarang bayangin deh kalo kamu cowok ngeliat cewek tangannya diiket rante dengan kepala tertunduk apa yang kamu bayangin? Kalo saya serem kayak ngeliat kuntilanak -_-

Dan masih bersama saya Authoress yang benar-benar stress. Disini saya menucapkan banya terimakasih kepada:

Gia-XY atau yang saya biasa panggil-coret- tulis Gia-chan

. atau yang biasa saya panggil Phi-chan

Karena udah masukin ni cerita di favorite listnya.

Buat Sweety Nime atau yang saya biasa tulis dan bales- balesan dengan nama Sweety-chan, atau kandidat Queen of Narsis XD karena udah nge-review

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

IZUMI NATSUNO


	11. Chapter 11: Aishiteru

Zumi: Hallo, minna-san. Disini zumi bakal ngasih chapter terakhir dari Forbidden Love, kalau ada Typo, atau apapun yang gak enak diliat saya minta maaf

/!\: Typo, Gajeness, aishhh pokoknya ness-ness lainnya deh.

Disclaimer: ada di chapter sebelumnya

*#*#*#Forbidden love#*#*#*

Chapter 11: Aishiteru

Skye, dan Coral pergi menuju ke tempat para Cavaler bertarung melawan Demon.

"Coral coba cari tempat dimana Demon King dan Mary berada!" Kata Skye.

Coral menganggukkan kepala, dan mulai mencari dimana Demon King dan Mary sekarang "Skye sekarang mereka ada di daerah perbatasan antara kerajaan Cavaler, dan Nymph! Ayo cepat! Kalo mereka nggak segera dihentikan... entah apa yang akan terjadi." Coral menundukkan kepala, sedih, dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Sedih, karena perdamaian yang selama ini dijaga menjadi hancur, dan marah... karena ia tidak bisa mencegah kejadian ini.

"Hey, jangan melamun. Kalau mau menyesal tunggu setelah selesai perang." Skye berkata dengan senyum sedih, mengetahui apa yang Coral pikirkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku akan tetap hidup."

"Ah~ princess kok gitu sih. Kita belum ngerencanain pernikahan kita loh~" kata Skye sambil menyenggol bahu Coral.

Dikepala Coral kini terdapat empat sudut siku imajiner(kalo ada yang tau namanya apa kasih tau ya~) "Ugh! Kamu ni lagi serius tau." Coral memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghias wajahnya. "URUSAI! Ini bukan saat nya bercanda!"

"Ah~ princess kok gitu sih~ aku serius nih." Kini Skye tersenyum kayak kakek-kakek psycho #BUAGH, oke abaikan. Ia melihat rona diwajah Coral, dan mulai menggodanya lagi. "Princess nanti kalo kita udah nikah warna tema-nya bagusnya apa ya? Kalo bulan madu princess maunya kemana? Nanti princess mau anak dua, empat, lima boleh kok, apa mau buat Super Junior? Tim sepak bola?" Skye berkata dengan wajah berpikir.

Disekitar Coral kini nampak api yang berkobar-kobar, matanya menyiratkan tampang membunuh, dan sebuah pukulan penuh dengan cinta mendarat sukses di pipi Skye, membuatnya terpental hingga kejauhan 100 meter #abaikan yang satu ini. "BAKA! SKYE BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Tim sepak bola?! Super Junior?! Kita lagi disituasi genting tau!" Teriak Coral ke arah Skye yang entah dimana. Ia membalikkan badan meneruskan perjalanan.

"Princess~" kemunculan Skye yang tiba-tiba membuat Coral kaget, dia membalikkan badan dan secara tak sengaja mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah Coral memerah seketika.

Skye tersenyum puas atas kejadian barusan "Princess aku punya usul... gimana kalo kita pake teleport aja?" ujar Skye.

Coral terdiam ditempat, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena tidak memikirkan cara itu lebih awal. "*sigh* Kali ini aku akui Skye kau mulai sedikit pintar. Ayo kita segera kesana."

/

** Trent, and Mary's Place**

Skye dan Coral telah tiba di perbatasan antar kerajaan, kali ini mereka memakai armor yang dilengkapi pelindung kepala. Mereka melihat Mary, dan Trent berjalan mendekati mereka, namun berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka.

Kemarahan, dan benci, cukup menjelaskan perasaan Skye saat ini setelah beberapa tahun ia tidak melihat sang Demon King yang telah membunuh orang yang pernah sangat disayanginnya. Memori masa lalu bersama Lumina kembali melintas dibenak Skye.

Coral bersiapa menyerang Trent, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh Skye yang langsung berlari ke arah Trent dan Mary. Skye meloncat sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

Trent mengangkat tanganya, seketika tanah di depan Skye meninggi dengan cepat, Skye berhasil menaikinya hanya untuk dihalang tanah yang menjulang lebih tinggi membawa Trent, dan Mary.

Mary turun disertai sihir petir yang menyambar Skye, armornya mulai retak terkena sihir Mary.

Coral berlari kedepan, meninggalkan Skye yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri di belakang. Skye yang kini telah pulih kembali berlari menyerang Trent yang kini berada di atas. Terlihat Trent mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pedang pedang di sekitar mereka, terlihat di wajahnya sebuah senyum licik.

Tanah mulai bergetar. Sebuah angin topan mengangkat semua pedang yang ada di sekitarnya. Coral masih berusaha melawan Mary. Kini mereka melawan dengan magic, Mary dengan lincah melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Coral, terlihat dipedangnya (Mary) serpihan salju berbentuk jarum tajam(anggep namanya Blizzanga). Coral berhasil menghindar.

Terlihat diatas Coral kumpulan pedang tadi menuju kearahnya, ia mulai berlari. Mary menaiki salah satu pedang yang ada, sambil mengontrolnya, berusaha mengejar Coral. Namun kali ini Coral tidak cukup beruntung, kumpulan pedang itu berhasil mengenai bagian pelindung bahunya yang sekarang juga mulai retak, dan terlihat darah segar keluar dari bekas sayatan pedang tadi. Masih belum puas Mary mengarahkan sihir blizzanga ke arahnya, namun berhasil dihindari Coral. Secara tiba- tiba Cliff datang entah darimana menyerang Mary dengan sihir thunder, membuat Mary hampir terjatuh. Mary dengan cekatan menuju ke arah Skye.

Skye yang sekarang menuju ke Trent dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Mary yang langsung menyerangnya mebuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari tempat ia berpijak. Skye terpental membentur dinding tanah yang Trent buat, ia menancapkan pedangnya berusaha agar tidak terajatuh namun dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya, saat Skye menancapkan pedangnya dinding tanah itu retak, dan jatuh.

Coral yang melihat berusaha menolong Skye, tapi tanah dibawahnya mulai bergetar, dan dari dalam tanah itu muncul juga kumpulan pedang yang sama, hanya saja saat ini Mary tidak mengendarainya. Tidak dapat berbuat cukup cepat pedang-pedang itu menerjang ke arahnya membuatnya terluka, dan terpental jauh, Kini pedang- pedang itu terbang menuju kearah Skye, dan menghantam armor Skye berulang kali. Cliff mendatangi Coral yang sekarang berusaha berdiri, mereka melihat keadaan Skye. Coral dengan sigap merapalkan sihir pelindung kearah Skye, membuat barrier disekitar Skye, pedang- padang yang awalnya menyerang Skye kini terpental, secara perlahan barrier itu membuatnya terbang menuju Trent.

Saat Skye berhasil mencapai tempat Trent berdiri, pedang-pedang tadi menyerang Skye, membuat barrier itu retak, dan hancur seketika yang disertai ledakan. Trent hanya tersenyum licik melihat itu semua. Coral yang sekarang masih mengatur nafasnya melihat cemas kearah Skye.

Skye jatuh tepat di depan Trent, ia segera berlari menuju Trent sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Entah darimana di tangan Trent muncul pedang dan segera menangkis serang Skye. Trent dengan cepat mengeluarka blizzanga. Skye tidak dapat menghindari serangan Trent terpental beberapa meter dari tempat, tangan sampai bahunya membeku. Trent menurunkan pedangnya. Dari belakang Cliff bersiap menghunus Trent, tapi Trent tiba- tiba menghilang dan dengan cepat berada di belakang Cliff, dan mencengkram tangannya. Cliff memberontak, Trent menguatkan cengkramannya membuat pelindung kepala Clif retak, dan bagian depannya pecah. Skye mencoba menolong Cliff, ia berlari menuju Trent, tapi secara tiba- tiba Mary datang dengan kumpulan pedang tadi, Mary meloncat turun, dan membiarkan pedang- pedang itu menyerang Skye, dan membuat Skye terjatuh dari tebing lagi karena terdorong pedang- pedang itu, dan jatuh entah dimana.

Coral yang telah cukup kuat melihat keatas tebing, ia melihat Cliff meronta mengharapkan pertolongan Coral. Namun Trent belum puas denga siksaannya, ia mengeluarkan sihirnya mebuat Cliff berhenti bergerak, setelah itu ia membekukan Cliff, dan dengan kejamnya menjatuhkan Cliff dari ketinggian. Pedang Cliff yang ikut membeku hancur berkeping- keping terkena batu di tebing itu.

Coral segera Lari menuju Cliff dan menangkapnya, namun takdir berkata lain sihir yang digunakan Trent membut Cliff secara perlahan hilang dan digantikan oleh berkas-berkas cahaya yang terbang keatas langit. Air mata terjatuh dari mata emerald Coral, melihat kakaknya menghilang didepan matanya lagi.

Trent dengan senyum liciknya mengeluarkan energi kegelapan disekitar telapak tangannya, dan menembakkannya keatas langit. Mata Coral melebar, dilihatnya awan atas Trent menyingkir memperlihatkan lubang hitam dilangit, atau yang selama ini diketahui sebagai Blackeas

-TBC-

Yah saya baru nyadar kalo di scene pertarungan kali ini gak ada percakapan sama sekali, dan panjangnya kayak kereta api

O iya ada satu hal yang saya lupa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ficnya belum selese masih lanjut kok...^^

Coral menatap marah ke arah Mary dan Trent, dikeluarkan sayap Nymph-nya dan segera ia pergi ke tempat Mary dan Trent.

Sedangkan dilain tempat Skye berusaha bangun, ia melihat ke atas langit hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang selama ini ia takut kan, blackeas, sumber kekuatan Nymph dan Cavaler...dan kehancuran juga. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya Coral terbang menuju musuh mereka, tanpa pikir panjang ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Coral.

/

Coral dan Skye kini berhadapan langsung dengan Trent, dan Mary. Terlihat jelas kemarahan di mata mereka. Mereka segera menyerang Trent dan Mary. Coral dengan kecepatan luar biasa menendang sisi kanan Mary membuatnya terpental, dan terjatuh ke bawah. Sedangkan Skye melakukan hal yang sama kepada Trent hanya saja ia berusah menusuk bagian jantung Trent.

/

(Zumi nggak nulis pertarungan antara Skye dan Trent, Gomen nasai. Pokoknya anggep aja Skye menang, trus di atas Skye masih sedih nginget Lumina, tapi pas dia liat keadaan Coral dia langsung nyusul Coral)

** Mary, and Coral's Battle**

Coral meloncat dari atas tebing dan mendarat dengan sempurna, ia mulai berjalan kearah Mary "Kau tau Mary...awalnya aku berusaha untuk memaafkan kamu, tapi...setelah apa yang kamu perbuat dengan Skye, dan Cliff kurasa aku akan dengan senang hati mengirim mu ke neraka." Coral secara bertubi-tubi menyerang Mary yang masih berusaha pulih dari serangan tadi.

Mary mengeluarkan thunder, membuat Coral terpental beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Mary bangun dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke Coral "Memang siapa kau? Aku pun nggak butuh pengampunan dari mu." Dengan senyum licik Mary menyerang kearah Coral yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Kamu nggak tau rasanya jadi aku." Mary menebas pelindung kepala Coral membuatnya retak di bagian depan.

"Kamu nggak tau rasanya ayahmu sendiri menganggap mu tidak berguna." Ia kembali mengeluarkan thunder, kali ini pelindung tangan Coral terpental entah kemana.

"Tapi aku nggak pernah nyesal udah nge-bunuh orang yang biasanya aku panggil ayah." Sebuah senyum sadis terukir diwajah Mary. "Dan sekarang mungkin kamu akan menemui dia, tolong sampaikan salamku ke dia." Mary bersiap menusuk jantung Coral. "Selamat tinggal... Tuan Putri Coral."

Coral bersiap akan akhir dari hidupnya. Namun setetes cairan jatuh ke pipinya, ia melihat ke atas mendapati Skye melindunginya dari serangan Mary. Coral bangkit, dan melepaskan pedang yang menusuk bagian perut Skye, dengan air mata "Bodoh, kenapa kamu melakukannya? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu?!" Coral membuang pedang Mary, dan merapalkan Heal untuk menyembuhkan Skye.

Skye hanya bisa tersenyum lemah "Apa kau bodoh... jelas jelas aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, aku lebih memilih mati dibanding aku yang melihatmu mati, dan satu hal... Trent berhasil membuka Blackeas... lebih baik kau membereskan perempuan pengkhianat itu dulu"

Coral menganggukkan kepala "Tapi janji kamu harus bertahan."

Mary melihat kaget, mendapati Skye lah yang ia tusuk, bukan Coral "Tch, dasar perusak. Kali ini kalian harus mati." Di sekeliling tubuh Mary muncul energi kegelapan yang menyerupai milik Trent, dan secara tiba-tiba Mary bertransformasi, sekarang ia memiliki sepasang sayap hitam, rambutnya jauh lebih panjang, dan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Ditangan Mary sekarang terdapat pedang panjang, dengan warna serba hitam. Ia terbang ke arah Coral, dan secara beruntun ia menyerang Coral. "Coral... apakah ada orang yang kamu sayangi? Aku akan dengan senang hatu membunuhnya." Mary kembali menyerang Coral, dan membuatnya terpental, dan menghancurkan tebing di belakangnya.

Coral sekuat tenaga kembali bangkit ia kembali mengadu pedang dengan Mary. Coral berhasil mengenai Mary membuatnya terluka di sisi kanan perutnya, setelah itu ia berdiri di depan Mary yang kini berlutut menahan sakit "Aku kasihan denganmu yang tidak tau apa- apa tentang kasih sayang. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang tidak aku sayangi." Kini diseluruh tubuh Coral mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru keunguan.

Mary yang masih belum ingin menyerah kemabli menyerang Coral dengan magic-nya.

Coral terus berlari ke arah Mary dengan pedang ditangannya, sambil menghindari serangan Mary. "Ini untuk apa yang kau perbuat pada Ann-nee...Cliff-nii..." Coral meloncat menghunuskan pedangnya ke Mary "Dan Skye..."

Mata Mary melebar tak percaya kalau dia akan kalah.

"Tinggalah di masa lalu ku, dimana kamu berada." Coral menurunkan pedangnya dilihatnya Mary masih diatas dengan sayap melebar.

"Aku tak akan pernah hanya menjadi masa lalu." Mary menutupi tubuhnya dengan sayap, dan seketika kembali menjadi normal.

Coral kembali bersiap untuk menyerang Mary. Mary berdiri, dan berlari ke arah Coral namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali terjatuh, namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah Coral menangkap Mary, dan menempatkan kepala Mary dipangkuannya.

"Coral... apa aku pantas dimaafkan?"

"Kamu tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan kalau kamu sendiri belum bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri."

'_Mary..' _sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari blackeas.

'_Cukup, kamu tidak perlu menahannya lagi lebih lama' _setetes air hujan mengenai pipp Mary. lama kelamaan hujan turun membasahi Mary, dan Coral.

Mary mengepalkan tangannya, meletakkannya di depan dada "Kaa-san...Tou-san, Gomen nasai."

'_Semuanya telah menunggu mu. Jika kamu sudah siap pulanglah.'_

Mary mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke atas langit. Secara perlahan Mary menghilang dan kembali ke blackeas.

"Semua orang membutuhkan cintai, terutama yang tidak layak mendapatkannya." Coral berdiri, dan menuju ke atas tebing. _'Sekarang aku hanya perlu menyegel blackeas.' _Coral meinggalkan Skye di belakang. _'Lebih baik dia tidak tau. Skye...maafkan aku, selain itu... aishiteru Skye."_

**/**

Skye berusaha berdiri. Ia tau apa yang akan Coral lakukan setelah dia menang melawan Mary _'Awas saja kalau aku melihat mu melakukan hal bodoh." _Skye terbang menuju keatas tebing.

Namun setelah Skye samapi ia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Coral mengarahkan pedangnya sendiri tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Skye dengan cepat berlari untuk menyelamatkan Coral, disaat terakhir pedang itu akan menusuk jantung Coral, Skye memeluknya dari belakang, membiarkan dirinya ikut tertancap pedang itu.

Mata Coral terbelalak, tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi "Skye? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu?" Darah segar keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak ingin kerajaan hancur. Aku hanya ingin semua orang bahagia."

"Apa hanya itu alasan mu? Apa kamu nggak memikirkan gimana perasaan orang tua mu? Apa kamu pikir aku bisa bahagia kalau kamu pergi?"

Coral mengeluarkan air matanya "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Skye? Kenapa menurutmu aku sangat berharga?"

"Apa jawaban ku kurang jelas? Aku mencintaimu, Coral. Dalam keadaan apapun, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisi ku." Skye tersenyum.

"Skye... Aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku terlambat menyadarinya, tapi setidaknya aku tau apa yang aku rasakan."

Kini tubuh mereka mulai menghilang, dan berubah menjadi bola cahaya yang melayang menuju blackeas. Blackeas telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkan, pengorbanan dari seorang Nymph, dan Cavaler.

Lingkaran hitam yang berada di langit itu pun menghilang, awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit kini berubah menjadi cerah. Tepat dimana Coral, dan Skye menghilang tumbuh kumpulan bunga berwarna biru, yang sekarang bernama bunga forget-me-not.

_Hubungan kita memang terlarang..._

_Tapi..._

_Cintaku, hatiku, dan memoriku akan selalu untukmu..._

_Cerita kita belum berakhir sampai disini..._

_Jika kita dapat dilahirkan kembali..._

_Aku berharap kita dapat bersama kembali..._

:: The End::

Zumi: yah itulah akhir dari fic Forbidden Love...^^ Zumi harap yang baca pada suka...^^ Arigatou Minna-san. Kalau mau tolong direview ya!

~Ja ne...^^


End file.
